unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-1on1-Desolation
__TOC__ Map description A small, multi-tiered map with plenty of art decoration, sometimes getting in the way of the action. It has six named zones, which UnrealEd marks with these colors: * Window Fountains (cyan): The zone located at the northwest of the map, contains a pair of ramps which end directly in the Damage Amp. * Female Statue (light green): Comprehends the majority of the map. The statue itself is located at a ramp turn in the center of the area. * Shock Rifle Hall (magenta): A small hall located at the upper level, right where the Window Fountains zone ends. As its name implies, it holds the eponymous weapon. * Large Window Scene (dark green): Located at the southwest of the map, named for the huge window located at the southeast corner, right at the turning ramps. * Flak Hall:(*) Located at the southeast and middle-south of the map, in the upper level. As its name implies, it holds the eponymous weapon. * Upper Painting (blue): Located at the northeast of the map. Recognizable by the eponymous painting. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Qualification Rounds Before playing, take a moment to spectate the empty map and plan where you go when you spawn. It could helpful to play several Instant Action matches alone or with few bots before playing this one in the Ladder to get used to the map. Since the bots will be attacking you from everywhere, you should take a lot of care about your health, especially for the lack of armor in this map, so try not to get hit. With such small map, expect to be attacked everywhere and even by several bots. Timing the UDamage, and negating it to the bots helps a lot. Of course, you need to take advantage of the UDamage before it worns out, which means: "FRAG! FRAG! FRAG!" Add to it the aforementioned natural dangers of the level, and you get the most challenging match of the entire SP, and possibly of the entire franchise. Finishing this map nets you 2000 credits, enough for your sponsor to finance a team of bots of your choosing. The bots eligible for this match are Avalanche, Kain, Nafiret, Natron, Perdition, Phantom, Silhouette, Sorrow, Sphinx, Stargazer, Tranquility and Vengeance. Head To Head This map can appear as one of the two selectable maps for the Head-To-Head mode against an enemy team's leader, whether you've been challenged or you're the challenger. Tips and tricks * The only way to get some armor in this map is through the Booster/Regeneration adrenaline combo, (if adrenaline is allowed) and that's only if you manage to get a lot of health prior to the combo activation. The low amount of adrenaline in this map doesn't help much. * The intricacy of the map and the small size of it's passages don't leave much space for trickjumps, though you can get cover from fire in the main areas. * Since this map lacks armor, timing the UDamage might help you a lot. Trivia * Due to an error with the zoning, the Female Statue and Flak Hall areas are fused and wrongly informed in the game. Gallery ut2004-dm-1on1-desolation.JPG|Official screenshot. ut2004-dm-1on1-desolation-othello.jpg|Official screenshot 2. ut2004-dm-1on1-desolation-xan.jpg|Official wallpaper. Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 5 - Desolation (DM)|Godlike gameplay DM-1on1-Desolation-Zoned-TopDown.jpg DM-1on1-Desolation-Zoned-Front.jpg !UT2004-DM-1on1-Desolation-1.jpg !UT2004-DM-1on1-Desolation-2.jpg External links and references See also